Class Reunion
by A.N.D
Summary: Aelita's been alone in Lyoko for a long time. And in that time she had lots of time to think. She worries about Jeremy. How he's always been staying up at night working on a program to help her. Now he figured out a way. It has to be Total System shutdown


**Okay, well this is my first Code Lyoko fic. So hi there. I'm not a newbie or anything. Just decided to write one here for some personal reasons. But anyway, I major in Teen Titan writing but I decided to throw my hat In the ring with this one.   
  
Please sit back and enjoy. Oh, and please don't forget to read and review. Thanks.   
  
**  
  
Jeremy looked into his computer screen. The fast lines of numbers that streamed down weresomething he's gotten use to for some time. He often spent most of his time around the computer, heck his life was the computer. Though this may seem like torture or maybe a bit insane to other people, they didn't understand the circumstances.  
  
A pink haired girl was the reason he waited in his dorm most of his free time. He smiled, "Aelita." He flipped the switch on the back of the computer screen and the whir was such a familiar and welcoming sound.  
  
It made him remember all the times that he and his friends spent together doing what seemed to many others as impossible for normal kids to do, save the world. Jeremy chuckled, "Now that was insane."  
  
He cricked his neck as he sat into his chair and smiled as he spun around. He laughed out load but stopped when someone's voice interrupted him.  
  
"Oh, Jeremy!" her voice was surprised, "how are you doing today?"  
  
Jeremy stopped spinning and his face was blank, "Aelita?"  
  
"Jeremy, how have you been? It's been quiet since your last visit...."  
  
Jeremy's face faltered, she was still the same Aelita he remembered and his face returned to a smile.  
  
"It's nice to see you." Aeilta smiled  
  
" It's nice to see you again too."  
  
Aeliata looked to Jeremy, tipping the side of her head, "Jeremy, forgive me for saying this, but you...look different?"   
  
Jeremy didn't look the same as before. Those black glasses were gone and his shoulders were wider. Aelita thought it strange at first but then she wondered why she had to look up from the screen. That's when she realized, that Jeremy had went through a growth spurt.   
  
Jeremy rubbed the back of his head, "I suppose I do. I mean, it has been three years."  
  
Aelita eyebrow's peaked, "Jeremy, correct me if I'm wrong, but did you say three years? Three Earth years?!"  
  
Jeremy nodded, "It's been some time, huh?"   
  
Aelita bit the end of her thumb, "I suppose it has..., Jeremy? Where are the others?"  
  
Jeremy looked around, "Oh, probably somewhere around the factory."  
  
"Surprise, Princess!" Odd shouted as he ant two others stepped from behind Jeremy's chair.   
  
Aelita jumped back from the screen in surprise, "Oh! Odd, it was only you." she smiled.  
  
Jeremy chuckled as Ulrich and Yumi waved to her.  
  
Aelita smiled again but looking into her three friends faces, a lot has changed...  
  
It was true, a lot did change. Ulrich and Odd were now both taller than Yumi.   
  
Yumi wasn't wearing the black shirt she always wore. Instead it was now a dark hoody and there were at least several earrings decorating her left ear.   
  
Ulrich didn't wear his polo shirt anymore. It was now a jersey in white and blue. As for Odd, his hair style changed dramatically. It wasn't the pointy poif that Aelita remembered so familiarly. Odd's hair was now dyed a full dark purple mohawk. A white bandage decorated his right cheek as he smiled. At least that had stayed the same.   
  
The four smiled to each other. It was great to have the whole gang back together again.  
  
"So, is this a reunion?" Aelita asked.  
  
The group suddenly was quiet and stared at the ground. Odd pretended to kick something in the dirt. "Yeah, sort of like a class reunion."  
  
Jeremy looked to Aelita and smiled. Aelita smiled back, but it she felt something cold and hard hit her square in the chest when Jerome said,  
  
"Aelita, we've decided...that we're shutting you down."  
  
Aelita brought her hands to her mouth, "Jeremy...what're you saying? You can't be serious..."  
  
Yumi, looked out the corner of her eye, "We're sorry, Aelita."  
  
"Don't think it wasn't hard on us to decide this." Ulrich continued.  
  
Odd looked up, his face looking hurt, "Sorry Princess."  
  
Aelita shook her head, "But I still don't understand...why?"  
  
Jeremy looked at her, he touched the face on the screen, "Aeliata..., we're sorry but it's over now. There hasn't been anymore Xana attacks after all the towers been deactivated."  
  
"All of therm..." Aeliata's voice trailed.  
  
Odd nodded, "We did it." he smiled. But a tear was in his eye as he said it, "We finally did it. We shut them all down."  
  
"Oh..I guess I understand that...But why haven't you been able to visit?"  
  
Ulrich stuck his hands in his pockets, "We broke the scanners...sorry that we didn't tell you."  
  
That was second shock to Aelita, "But without them you can never return here or materialize me and I could never.." she stopped. She just then, right then, finally figured it out.  
  
"Tell me," she looked up, "Why did you wait three years. Why did you leave alone in Lyoko all this time? Just to come back to tell me I'm going to have to die."  
  
The group was silent and yet shocked, they never thought of it like that.   
  
"No, Aelita. Please don't look at it that way." Yumi said as she wiped at her eye.  
  
Aelita looked to Jeremy, "Why does it have to be this way? Why does-"  
  
"Because it can't!" Jeremy shouted as pounded his fist into the arm of his chair. Aelita was startled by the out burst.  
  
"Aelita....look at us. We're all like 17 and in these years we haven't seen you, you haven't aged a bit."  
  
"So, I do not see the problem?"  
  
Jeremy shook his head, "Aelita, this is our last year in the boarding school. We're all growing up and we can't take care of you anymore. We're getting too old for this. The towers are gone, the scanners are gone and Xana...hasn't been active ever since we destroyed his way to the real world.  
  
"The towers..."  
  
" This… couldn't last forever Aelita...I'm sorry."  
  
Aelita stared at the ground, "I see...," she then smiled, "I suppose when you say it that way. Things are for the best."  
  
Jeremy looked to Aelita and then stared at the ground. Odd, Ulrich and Yumi put their hands on his shoulder. Jeremy looked up, "We can shut down from here," he said as he took his glasses off to wipe under his eye.   
  
He looked under the table of computers and looked at the three cord plugs. It was so simple to do this. All it was three plugs and it would be all over. Each adventure was dependant on these plugs and he was about to pull them.  
  
Aelita smiled, "Thank you Jeremy."  
  
Jeremy grasped the wires, "Please, don't Aelita. This is hard as it is already. The thought of never seeing you again is hard enough. I'm sorry I couldn't find you an anti virus. I'm sorry we can't be together..."  
  
Aelita looked to him "Jeremy, no matter what. No matter what age we are, things will never change between us."  
  
"Aelita..."  
  
"I just wanted to let you know. All those times we shared we're memorable," Aelita chuckled, "I still remember the time at the photo booth."  
  
Jeremy smiled as a tear formed beneath his glasses, "Yeah, we had fun..."  
  
"Jeremy..."   
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I..um, how do I say this? ..I still...I still love you."  
  
Jeremy face tightened and he dug his nails into his palm as he wrapped his fingers around the cord. "Aelita, please...  
  
Aelita chuckled, "It'll be like I I'm falling asleep into a long dream, right Jerome?"  
  
Odd tried to smile, "Yeah, a dream. That's a nice way to think of it, Aelita   
  
"And in it, I can dream as long as I can, correct?" Aelita looked to them.  
  
Yumi and Ulrich nodded.   
  
"And in those dreams, I can always dream of all of you." Aelita smiled wider. "And I would be a real person again and everything would be perfect." Aelita wiped under her eye, "It doesn't really sound so frightening when you think about it."   
  
Jeremy looked to her, " I... love you, Aelita"  
  
Then in a simple thug it was over. Aelita's face was still in a smile as the screen came together into a thin white line and then went blank. That was it...in a simple pull it was over that easily. All those memories of avoiding Xana attacks started to hit Jeremy. After all these years Aelita has helped them...but they were never able to help her.  
  
Jeremy stood up from his chair slowly, his three friends helped him up. His leg's felt like lead. They turned off the lights, stepped into the elevator and as they left the doors of the factory it was finally over.  
  
They would never have to get back there ever. No one will ever find out about them or Aelita. Without any scanners, no one will every have to be virtualized. And without Xana, there was nothing to worry about.   
  
Odd chuckled as he they walked toward the sewer manhole back to their school, "It's funny."  
  
"What?" Ulrich asked.  
  
Odd rested his arms behind his head, "After all these years, no one will ever find out what we did for this city. Y' know saving the world and all?"  
  
Ulrich chuckled, " I see what you mean, where's the hero's welcome home party?"  
  
Yumi, smiled, "It was fun while it lasted still, right? We had fun when we where kids." Yumi ran her fingers through her hair, "Remember when my hair was short?"  
  
Odd nodded, "Yeah, you looked more like a boy." he laughed.  
  
Yumi punched the side of his arm, "What about you and your pointy hair?"  
  
Odd made a face, "Hey, that was very stylish back in the day."  
  
Ulrich laughed but he had to interrupt as he pulled the manhole cover up, "C'mon you guys, we have to get ready for graduation."   
  
Ulrich put a foot in but Odd pulled him out, "What's your hurry? C' mon, let's make it last. I mean, this will be our last time coming back here."  
  
Ulrich smiled as he got out, "You're right."   
  
"Let's just all sit here at the bridge over the water and y' know take up the sunset while it's here. We can talk about more moments." Yumi suggested   
  
"Yeah, like the time we played that prank on Herb and Sissy?" Odd said as he sat on the bridge.  
  
Ulrich laughed, "That was hilarious."  
  
The trio then looked to Jerome. He looked into the water with a fixed sad look.  
  
The trio pouted, they knew this would be hardest on him. Yumi placed a hand on his shoulder, "Hey, Jeremy. You going to be alright?"   
  
Jeremy wiped at his eye again, "Yeah...yeah, I'm fine. It's just..." he covered his eyes, "I'm sorry guys...I don't want you to see me like this."  
  
Yumi rubbed his back, "It's alright, Jerome. We know."   
  
" It's okay, Einstein. We know what you're feeling." Odd said as he reached over to his shoulder.   
  
"It's cool." Ulrich said as he held up a thumbs sign and put his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks you guys...I'm just...going to miss her a lot...is all." The group was silent for a few seconds.  
  
Jeremy smiled, "Remember that time when Xana tried to trap us in his virtual world?"  
  
"Oh! And you had to come and save us?" Odd exclaimed. "That was a good one." the group of friends laughed as they sat there on the bride.  
  
As the laughter began to slow down, he sighed as he put his arms around his friends, "I'm really going to miss you guys. We're all going to different colleges, but we'll be in touch around and then, right?"   
  
The group nodded as they wrapped their shoulders all around each other and watched the sun go down.   
  
So this was the end of the story. There were five kids in total and four of them grew up. Life is a part of learning and life is also a time for learning when to change.  
  
In the years to come, no one will remember the kids who saved the world almost everyday. No one will remember the smart, creepy kid who sat behind a computer in his dorm. No one will remember the goofy boy who worshiped purple or the girl who always dressed in black.   
  
Or even the school hottie who was good at soccer. And no one will remember the pink haired girl that went out with a smile on her face except for those that knew her. This was the end of the story, it was finally over.  
  
These group of kids could now finally live normally. They didn't have anything left to hide anymore, nothing to conceal. They were all going to experience different situations now.  
  
And as they looked into that sunset, it always reminded them to reflect back of what they did.  
  
The difference they made. A difference that all of the five kids contributed to while they where in....  
  
"Code Lyoko."   
  
**-The end   
  
So that's the end of this story So how was it? The reason I wrote this is because I thought the last ep blowed. I mean I really hated it. No offense to those liked it though.  
  
So though this may be a one shot Was it still good? Please tell me when you review, kk?  
  
Well, thanks for listening to me. Hey, I also write Danny Phanotm fics, but I major in TT Hey read some of my stories if you can. **


End file.
